City Trip
by lulu joy
Summary: Lucius n'aimait vraiment pas ça. "Ça", c'était beaucoup: Les Moldus, les voitures, la pluie, les rencontres imprévues et surtout, surtout, les missions foireuses du Maître. Et pourtant... Tout ne peux pas toujours aller comme il veux!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Lucius in the tower with ravens  
**Disclaimer : **La commande appartient à Gred, les personnages à JKR, la tour à Londres.  
**Défi :** "With Love, From Me, To You (But Someone Else Will Do The Writing)" - Cadeau pour miya_tenaka demandé par gredoune  
Note: Léger Slash dans ce chapitre. Vraiment léger.

Lucius tournait en rond dans son petit salon. Il se sentait un peu seul et cette impression désagréable était nettement renforcée par l'absence de bruit de la maison. D'habitude, Narcissa s'affairait toujours à l'étage, Drago était peu discret dans les escaliers, et, le plus souvent, c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui faisait les cents pas.

Lucius aurait du se sentir soulagé. Drago à Poudlard, Cissy en pleine séance de shopping, le maître partit vaquer à des occupations mystérieuses, il était tranquille. Mais il attendait une lettre. De Severus. Son « collègue », son « ami », son… « ami ».

Un hibou noir comme la nuit s'engouffra par la fenêtre si brutalement que Lucius sursauta. Il décacheta prestement la lettre, les mains tremblantes. En quelques lignes, Severus pouvait le sauver. Ou le condamner.

_Cher Lucius,_

_Merci, oui, les élèves sont atroces, mes corrections en retard et les retenues à surveiller nombreuses, malgré tout, j'accepte bien volontiers de t'accompagner à la Tour de Londres.  
Je ne suis pas surpris des desseins du maître à son égard, et je t'aiderais pour le repérage, mais, franchement, tu aurais très bien pus le faire tout seul. Aurais-tu si peur de te retrouver dans le monde moldu sans personne pour te protéger ?_

_Severus_

Lucius poussa un soupir de soulagement – Il n'irait pas affronter cela seul. Il n'avouerait cependant jamais qu'il avait une peur bleue des voitures (et que c'était là sans doute sa principale source d'animosité envers Arthur Weasley.)

xXx

C'était long, c'était long, merlin que c'était long songeait Severus Snape, en observant distraitement les bijoux royaux.

xXx

Il finissait de noter les horaires d'ouverture sur le petit carnet que lui avait fournit le maître. Il voulait tout les détails sur cette tour, pour pouvoir la détruire en tuant le plus de monde possible. Du haut de la fenêtre du premier étage, on pouvait voir les corbeaux sombres regarder les touristes avec dépit.

-Tu dis, Severus, que si ses oiseaux disparaissaient, il arriverait de grands malheurs au pays ? On ne pourrait pas utiliser cette croyance idiote pour faire peur aux moldus ?  
-Non, certainement pas. Ces oiseaux nous protège tout autant, nous, sorciers. Ils protègent le pays, en quelque sorte.  
-Fait moi pensé de signaler dans le plan de destruction de la tour de laisser ses oiseaux tranquille.

Il n'entendit pas vraiment ce que Severus lui répondait. Il se rappelait que son « ami » - bon, d'accord, son amant – lui avait expliqué pendant la longue file d'attente ce qu'était ses étranges moldus – plus étranges que n'importe quel moldu – qui venait en masse visiter cette tour. Des touristes japonais. Or, il avait remarqué, au milieu des badauds, un jeune homme suspect qui semblait s'extasier sans aucune retenue devant les carcasses inintéressantes de couronnes et autres sceptres, en essayant subtilement de photographier n'importe quel centimètre de la pièce (alors que c'était formellement interdit) en avait toutes les caractéristiques. Petit, avec des lunettes, vêtu d'une chemise hawaïenne et d'un short, il portait son appareil photo autour du coup. Mais il n'était pas japonais. Et ce n'était pas tant le « touriste » (il avait abandonné le qualificatif « japonais » par désespoir de cause) qui l'intriguait. Celui qui l'accompagnait avait une attitude plus… sorcière ? En tout cas, il n'était pas un moldu ordinaire. Et il l'observait depuis tout à l'heure – se connaissait-ils de quelque part ? Un Cracmol, peut-être. Ses sous-sorciers aimaient particulièrement la compagnie des moldus. Cela le perturbait. Severus lui intima de se dépêcher, et ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'escalier. Lucius sentait toujours dans son dos le regard fatigué du supposé Cracmol.

xXx

Severus contemplait avec dégout un bâtiment qui n'avait désespérément pas sa place dans le paysage. Les moldus Londoniens l'avaient baptisé « Le cornichon érotique ». Severus, lui, pensait que le qualificatif de « cornichon » n'aurait pu être mieux choisi. Il détestait viscéralement les cornichons, il en avait même fait une insulte pour ses élèves. Par contre il ne trouvait rien dans cette horreur architecturale qui pourrait être qualifié d' « érotique ».

xXx

Ce Cracmol le suivait, il en était certain. Il semblait toujours fuir quelque chose (il parait que cette tour est remplie de spectre), avait une attitude plus qu'étrange et semblait toujours garder un œil sur le touriste-pas-japonais. Le problème, c'est qu'il gardait aussi un œil sur Lucius.

Il ne préféra pas y penser. Il regarda son Severus contempler pensivement le paysage. Il se demandait plutôt s'il y avait des bons hôtels discrets dans le coin, et surtout si l'objet de son désir serait d'accord pour l'y suivre – il semblait si bougon aujourd'hui !

Il suivit le regard de Severus, et La vu. Son regard repartit de la chose au visage de son amant, puis à nouveau vers la chose. Il se rapprocha délicatement de l'autre, et chuchota à son oreille. _Nous pensons sans doute à la même chose…_

-Euh…

En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire Quidditch, Severus se retrouva emprisonné par des lèvres chaudes et soyeuses. Et tout se finit comme Lucius l'avait rêvé – et même en mieux, vu que les hôtels moldus de Londres étaient autrement plus confortables que les établissements louches de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Avant de partir, il avait pris grand soins de lancer un regard de frigidaire au Cracmol, qui sembla enfin trouver quelque chose de tangible à fuir.

xXx

Albus Dumbledore avait un réseau très étendu de connaissances et de contacts. On aurait même pu le comparer à une araignée qui tissait sa toile méticuleusement, seulement cette image rappelait toujours Aragog, alors on cessait aussitôt d'y penser.

Entre autre, il connaissait des patrons de bar, des professeurs, des gens du ministère, des espions, des vauriens, des employé du chemin de Traverse et même de l'allée des Embrumes, et, pour garder un pied dans le monde moldu, des Cracmols. L'un d'eux, qui s'était installé définitivement dans le monde moldu, venait de sortir de son bureau. Ils avaient eu une conversation intéressante. Ennuyante au début, vu qu'Albus savait depuis longtemps qu'une attaque à la tour de Londres était prévue, mais la suite s'était révélé beaucoup plus croustillante. Très croustillante.

Pendant que le Cracmol revenait vers Pré-au-lard rejoindre son ami touriste, Albus prépara son thé, vérifia son stock de bonbons au citron et fit appeler Severus.

Il sentait alors que la discussion qui allait s'en suivre s'avérerait très instructive, voir croustillante...

Fin (du premier OS)

xXx

Voila voila. Mon but est d'en faire une petite série d'OS centré sur Lucius et sur Londres. Le prochain est déjà écrit, mais il faut qu'il passe en correction, tout ça... D'ailleurs, il m'a été demandé par la personne qui a trouvé le cross-over subtil (ou pas, vu qu'il a été trouvé...) qui c'est glissé insidieusement dans mon texte. Si vous voulez jouer le jeu, trouvez-le, et j'ajouterais un personnage de votre choix dans un des futurs OS^^

Voulez-vous savoir que, quelque part en Belgique, une jeune fille à la banane toute la journée grâce à vous? Rewievez!


	2. Chapter 2

Sur une idée de Miya Tenaka, (avec tout plein de morceau de fruit dedans)  
Corrigé par Kimika Su

* * *

Ticket to ride

Lucius sortit de la rue piétonne sans vraiment faire attention, le nez dans la vieille carte de Londres que Severus lui avait cédé (sous la torture) à sa demande. Il appréciait de plus en plus ses sorties dans le Londres Moldu, enfin, seulement si il se cantonnait aux passages sans voiture. Et s'il évitait les underground.

Pas de chance, il enfreignait sans s'en rendre compte la première de ses deux règles d'or, et ce, au péril de sa vie. Et ce n'est pas une métaphore, car s'il n'avait pas été pris par le col (dans ce cas, il failli mourir étouffé) et jeté en arrière (sois dit en passant, s'il s'était écrasé la tête sur le trottoir, il aurait pu y passer aussi), le sauvant ainsi d'une mort certaine causé par un camion mal intentionné envers sa personne. Et qu'on ne lui dise pas que sortir des piétonniers était sans risques.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, sous le coup de la douleur (même sous le coup de la douleur, un Malfoy se doit d'être classe) et souris pour la cacher (ainsi que de garder sa fierté). Et son regard intercepta une tignasse rousse. Toujours sous le coup de la douleur de sa cheville foulée (vous pensez qu'il exagère ? vous n'êtes pas très loin de la réalité), il ne réagis pas immédiatement. C'est le cri de l'autre qui le réveilla.

-Vous !

-Moi ?

Arthur Weasley, car le mystérieux sauveur, c'était bien lui, se demanda franchement si l'autre ne se fichait pas de lui. Ou s'il n'était pas réellement cogné la tête.

L'expression du blond changea progressivement. Il se rendait compte, petit à petit, de l'ampleur de son problème. A l'aide. Pendant ce temps, l'autre triait tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire à cet instant précis (avec, en tête de liste, abandonner Lucius sur le trottoir), et, surmontant ses envie de l'étrangler avec ses propre cheveux, se décida finalement de l'aider.

-Hum. Vous pouvez vous relever ? Je vous aide ?

Et après avoir ravalé son orgueil (et manquer de s'étouffer pour la deuxième fois de la journée), il accepta. Une fois debout comme un flamand rose, il se demanda vaguement comment il allait rentrer.

-Euh… Vous savez ou est la cheminée la plus proche ?

-Oh, euh… il y a bien une cheminée à Baker Street, à deux pâtés de maison d'ici… et je suis garé à dix mètre d'ici… si vous voulez…

Sa voix mourut. Ils se regardèrent, et, d'un commun accord, enterrèrent la hache de guerre pour l'après-midi (n'exagérons pas, disons jusqu'à Baker Street).

C'était une Mini Cooper aux couleurs de l'Union Jack. Bichonnée avec amour, dirais-t-on. Ce que Lucius ne pouvait pas deviner, c'est qu'Arthur la cachait à Molly. Mais c'est une autre histoire.

Un silence s'installa dans la voiture, rapidement coupé par Arthur qui mit la musique. Décidément, il ne comprendrait sans doute pas les chansons idiotes des moldu. On ne demande pas un « ticket pour rouler » tant qu'on n'est pas dans un bus à impériale ! Et puis ça partit sur une musique encore pire. C'était la conséquence d'avoir une voiture magique, toutes les casettes qui restaient plus de quinze jours dans la boites à gant devenait du Queen. D'un autre coté, la Mini d'Arthur aurait fait rougir de honte la K2000 et la Doloreane.

Justement, la boite à gant s'ouvrit à un feu rouge, et Lucius se vit offrir des morceaux de fruit confit. Il hésitait entre l'orange et l'étoile de mer lorsque son regard se posa sur deux guides touristiques de Londres. Un rêve.

-Pourquoi vous avez deux guides touristiques de Londres ?

-Oh, j'en ai acheté un nouveau cet année parce qu'il y avait aussi des indications sur Liverpool et Canterbury. J'aimerais bien un peu voyager. L'autre ne me sert plus.

-Ah ? En fait, ce que je faisait, à Londres...

-Vous êtes à la découverte du monde Moldu ?

-Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça…

-Comme vous voulez, dit-il dans un sourire-l'air-de-rien.

…

-Vous le voulez ?

-Oh ? Oui !

Le sourire d'Arthur refit surface. Ce Lucius Malfoy n'était peut-être pas si irrécupérable…

-Le seul problème, c'est que je ne sais pas comment traverser une rue.

… Mais ça sera plus dur que prévus.

* * *

Voila le second chapitre publié. J'espère qu'il vous à plus! Plus le temps passe, plus je me plait avec Lucius! Au fait, désolé Miya, je pense que tu voulais du slash... enfin, si ça peu te consoler, pense que les chansons qui passait dans la voiture étaient des chansons d'amour...

Avec encore plus d'idioties moldue, le troisième chapitre arrivera... dans les temps!

Et si vous avez apprécié (ou pas), n'oubliez pas, commentez, ça prend quelques secondes et ça rend heureux!


	3. Chapter 3

_Tel est la question._

Le Maître était déçu, très déçu. Les raisons de sa déception se résumaient à la surveillance organisée sur la tour de Londres. L'édifice était devenu en l'espace de deux semaines le plus protégé de la nation Britannique, pire que Buckingham Palace.

Le Maître regarda l'assemblée – qui, bizarrement, se résumait à Severus, Malfoy père, fils et ce non-saint d'esprit de Pettigrow – avec froideur. Mais on n'avait pas réellement connu la froideur tant qu'on n'avait pas entendu la voix qu'il avait ce jour-là.

-Comment ont-ils su ?  
-Nous l'ignorons, Maître.

Severus était le seul à avoir le cran de parler. Autant dire que Lucius n'oserais jamais avouer ses soupçon envers un Cracmol douteux.

-Aussi étrangement que ce la puisse paraitre, je m'en doutais, Severus. Je ne suis pas fâché, tu l'imagine bien, je suis heureux comme un écureuil.

Un silence de tombeau s'abatis dans la pièce. Personne n'en doutait, non…

-Hmm… Dans ce cas, j'ai décidé, puisque je ne peux pas m'attaquer aux corbeaux de la Tour, je m'amuserais autrement. Ça fait combien de temps depuis l'incendie de Londres ?

Il avait juste fait promettre à Severus de le rejoindre à St James Park après leurs missions respectives. Lucius n'aimait pas ça, toute cette histoire d'incendie et d'animaux… parce que dans sa mission, il était bien question d'animaux. Trouver tous les endroits réunissant le plus d'animaux possibles.

Il avait donc épluché méticuleusement le guide touristique d'Arthur, tout en suivant ses notes disséminées le long des pages. Il s'engagea donc dans un « Scarabée tour » jugé de fabuleux par le rouquin, mais de parfaitement inutile pour l'espion. A moins qu'on puisse considérer des moldus traversant le même passage piéton une trentaine de fois comme des animaux. Il en frissonnait rien que d'y repenser, et se promis de demander des précisions sur l'art de traverser une rue.

Il fini quand même pour trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Le Zoo de Regent's Park (4 étoiles sur 5 dans le classement d'Arthur, avec mention spéciale pour les sorties en familles). Il s'agissait de l'un des plus vieux parcs zoologiques du monde, mais les détails historiques ne l'intéressait que modérément. Il se contenta donc de prendre des notes en passant dans les allées ombragées.

C'est là qu'il croisa le morse.

Il pensa directement à Slughorn. D'une part pour le physique, et puis ce caractère débonnaire… Finalement, cette visite pourrait être bien plus drôle que prévu. Il avait lu quelque part que chaque humain avait un animal en lui (il y avait même une note en bas de page de la main de son arrière-grand-père qui disait : « Sauf les Malfoy ») et il comptait bien se le prouver à lui-même cet après-midi.

Cette séance d'anthropomorphisme fut riche en émotions. Il évita les rats et autres rongeurs – il en avait déjà assez de voir Pettigrow dans sa noble maison – mais il tomba nez à nez avec le sosie du Maître. Il s'enfuit directement du vivarium – à l'aide.

Il fini sa course face à la cage d'un orang-outan. Il était roux. On finissait par s'habituer à cette couleur, se dit-il. Ou peut-être pas, rajouta-t-il après un second coup d'œil. L'animal avait l'air de se foutre ouvertement de lui, et Lucius était suffisamment irrité comme cela.

-T'as un problème, saleté de singe ?

Une main de cuir puissante agrippa sa chevelure et la tira vers lui. L'autre main de l'orang-outan pointa l'écriteau sur lequel on pouvait lire :

_Orang-Outan  
Originaire de Malaisie  
Anthropoïde – à ne pas confondre avec un Singe  
Susceptible et mégalomane._

-…Saleté d'anthropoïde ?

L'anthropoïde en question lui lâcha les cheveux. Sans demander son reste, il s'enfuit encore, pour de bon cette fois.

Il songeait à quelques questions existentielles en marchant vers St James Park. Du genre de « traverser la rue », « comment demander à Weasley de lui apprendre cela », « savoir ce que mijote vraiment le Maître », et enfin « comment récupérer une coupe de cheveux convenable après sa rencontre avec l'orang-outan ».

La troisième question trouverait réponse bien assez tôt.

-C'est évident, lui dit Severus. Il veut, de un, brûler St James Park. Ça prendra vite, il y a tellement de verdure. Pas de bol pour les canards, rajouta-t-il en lançant un bout de pain dans le petit étang.  
-Quoi, et les petits écureuils aussi ?  
-Oui, les petits écureuils avec. Ensuite, il veut rendre fous tous les animaux des zoos et les lâcher sur les moldus…

Lucius se mit à réfléchir aux conséquences qu'une vague de folie chez les pensionnaires de Regent's Park. Ça ne changerais pas grand-chose pour l'anthropoïde, mais il eu un frisson en songeant aux lions, éléphants, tarentules et autres crocodiles.

Il resongeât aux petits écureuils qui l'avait accueilli chaleureusement lorsqu'il était entré dans le parc. Il n'aimait pas forcément les animaux, mais jamais il n'avait été cruel envers eux. Et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment idéal pour commencer.

Il tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche. Enfin, il se retourna sur son banc et regarda de l'autre coté.  
Pas de Cracmol indicateur en vue. Merde, il allait devoir se mouiller pour que les écureuils ne rôtisse pas et que l'orang-outan ne devienne pas plus psychopathe qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il allait appeler Arthur Weasley. Une info comme celle-là valait bien une leçon particulière.

* * *

Si vous aimez, reviewez, ça rend heureux!

Voila. Je voudrais en profiter pour remercier les revieweur, Kimika Su ma bêta, Forêt Interdite (d'ailleurs merci pour la pub, ça me fait grand plaisir), Tenshihouou, Drakhus Von Carstein, Ashyra (oui, tu peux faire des réclamations à l'office du tourisme, c'est honteux de ne pas croiser un seul sorcier dans Londres), Kahdeksan et Kratos67 ; Les gens qui on mit cette fic (ou même moi) en favoris et en alerte, donc certains revieweur ainsi que Lacrymae, La Scribouilleuse, a cup of tea, dinacerise, poire-gourmande et enfin Meldrac.

J'ai omis de préciser quelques « clins d'œil » disséminés le long des chapitres. J'aimerais en parler un peu ici.

Les titres des deux premiers chapitres sont des allusions aux chansons des Beatles, « Lucy in the sky with diamond » et « Ticket to ride ». Ce chapitre-ci comprend une ou deux allusions à ce groupe : le « scarabée tour » qui mène Lucius jusqu'à Abbey Road et le morse.

Ensuite, les allusions aux Annales du Disque-Monde, dans le premier chapitre il s'agit du Cracmol et du touriste (Rincevent et Deuxfleur), dans le second les étoiles de mer confites (spécialité Krullienne) et ici l'orang-otan. Si vous aimez la fantasy et l'humour, foncez sur cette série.

Et pour finir, les autres : La K2000 de la série du même nom, et la Doloréane de « Retour vers le futur ». A noté que je n'ai vu aucun des deux… « Je suis heureux comme un écureuil » est une réplique de Voldemort dans la comédie musicale « A Very Potter Musical », que je vous recommande grandement.

Sur ce, bonne semaine à tous !


End file.
